Held Captive by his Lonely Heart
by wolves134
Summary: I do not Own Naruto just my oc  Ideas by wolves134  Writen by NightFox101 from quizilla
1. Chapter 1

_W-What happened?_

I asked myself, willing my brain to come up with a hasty answer to satisfy my curiosity. Forcing my eyes open, I felt my head spin a great deal as I struggled to maintain my sense of equilibrium. Images shifted in and out of focus, making it difficult to perceive any sort of information on my current whereabouts.

_Why can't I remember anything?_

Like an automatic machine gun, my mind kept firing hundreds of questions at me at a time, and to each I had no answer to. It was as if my memory had been wiped clean of the events of the past few days, maybe more, by now it was impossible to tell.

After a few minutes of rapid blinking and eye movements, everything sort of shifted into perspective. The floor was no longer spinning and the walls were where they were supposed to be, still and unmoving.

I breathed in my surroundings, carefully scanning the room I seemed to be in at the moment. It wasn't familiar to me. It was rather dismal. The walls were grey, with the paint clearly chipping.

_This isn't my room . . . I don't even remember going to sleep._

Blinking again, I realized I was situated on a bed, tangled amidst a mess of sheets and blanket, which were an off shade of crimson. An unusual choice for a bed spread. I grabbed a handful of the soft fabric, dragging it up to my chest.

After a few more moments of dead silence, I decided to get up off the bed and find a way out of wherever I am. I slid off the queen-size bed, running a hand through my messy hair as I did so. This was all just . . . too unusual.

It was like stepping from reality and into a dream, you never really remember the beginning, or how you got there. You always seem to wake up right in the midst of things.

So here's the question before the house . . . am I awake, or am I dreaming?

_If I was in a dream I wouldn't know I was dreaming, would I? _

Everything seems real, feels real, and even smells real. So why am I so convinced it's not?

"Wish I knew . . ." I muttered darkly to myself, thinking aloud. There was a plain wooden door on the opposite wall, only a short distance from me. Figured it must lead somewhere.

I placed my hand on the doorknob, wincing slightly at the loud creak the old thing made as I gently swung it open. A poorly-lit corridor was stretched out before me, and it eventually stopped at a staircase leading upwards.

_My ticket out of here._

I was only able to take a few steps before I felt something restrain me by the ankles. _What the-_

I would've fallen face-first if I hadn't outstretched my arms out in front of me in time. Thankfully I only scraped my knees on the hard concrete floor. In my curiosity, I hadn't even noticed the cold metal shackles fastened to my ankles. I tested them a few times, bringing my knees up and down to test the reach.

_Well, so much for that plan_.

I sighed, taking one last glance at the staircase, about fifteen metres down the corridor. There was no way I could reach that as long as these chains were on me. After one last little test, I picked up my feet and walked wearily back into the previous room.

I followed the length of the chain, which let me to the small space between the wall and the headboard of the large bed.

I was literally chained to the wall. _Am I being taken prisoner or something_?

I'm just trying to understand what I did wrong. _If_ I did anything wrong, that is.

"Hmm"

I turned to face the door again, but when I did I bumped into something, something that hadn't been there just moments ago. It was, _soft._

I looked up to see who or what I had collided with, and I found myself staring into a pair of intriguing, yet familiar crimson eyes. I was at a loss for words; the sheer impossibility of what I was seeing in front of me, right now, was incredible.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it soon after, choking on my own words. His intense eyes bore into my silver ones, I felt myself grow uneasy.

Okay, now I'm definitely convinced I'm dreaming.

He said something in Japanese, but I hadn't taken enough of it to understand what he message he was trying to convey.

I shook my head, letting my fiery orange hair whip around wildly. There was one question I had been dying to ask . . . _Sasuke._

"A-are you real?" The chances of him understanding me were slim, but I had to try anyway. I needed the reassurance.

Sasuke muttered something else in Japanese, and he pointed to a door on the wall adjacent to the exit. The one I couldn't reach . . .

"What do you want with me?" I let my arms drop to my sides. More Japanese. I heaved a sigh.

This language barrier would be tough to overcome.

"Can you get me out of these chains?" I shouted, trying to speak as slow as possible. You know, dumb things down a little. I pointed to the shackles around my ankles, and I saw him shake his head. I hissed in frustration, "Dammit!"

I was left there standing like an idiot however, not knowing what to do. What could I do? I was chained to a wall for Christ's sake! After a few more words I didn't understand, he pivoted and turned to leave the room. Me being the impulsive moron that I am forgot all about the chains and chased after him like a lost puppy.

"WAIT! Come ba- . . . argh" My mood sank as I felt the familiar pull of the chains. I didn't know when he would be coming back, but I hoped it was soon. I watched helplessly as he climbed the staircase. I saw rays of sunshine for a brief moment, and then disappear again.

I pounded the concrete with my hand. "No, no, no, no!" I hissed under my breath.

I didn't know what was more confusing, me waking up in a strange room chained to the wall, or me running into Sasuke. Who, truth be told, shouldn't even be REAL.

I marched back into that room for the second time, jumped onto the bed and covered myself with the red blanket.

_I'm just going to go back to sleep, and forget this nightmare ever happened. _


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a quiet yawn escape my lips, and my hands automatically travelled to my eyes to attempt to rub the sleep out of them.

"What a weird dream last night." I let out a small laugh as I launched myself into a sitting position, pushing the blanket off with my feet. I stretched my arms for a few moments. "That's it, no more Naruto before bed" I yawned once more, and opened my sleep-filled eyes.

"What the . . ."

I felt my face drop and my heart sink . . . I was still in the same room. The same room that I had supposedly dreamt about last night. Same blankets, same sheets, same bed . . . same shackle around my right ankle.

_No, this can't be. I can't still be dreaming, can I? It's either that or . . . I'm actually awake and what happened actually happened! Oh my god..._

I quickly jumped off the bed, and ran for the door that lead to the outside corridor. Once again, I was pulled back by the protest of the chain around my ankle.

_I'm still here._ I thought sadly, feeling a tears well up in my eyes.

"No, calm down. Don't cry, that won't solve anything. Just wait for Sasuke to come back and this will all be fixed" I ran a hand through my long fiery hair, "I'm sure this is all just one big misunderstanding, ha-ha"

Well there's not too much I CAN do, and not anywhere that I can go so really that's my only option right now.

_Stupid chains . . . _

With that, I trudged back into the room and decided to familiarize myself with the environment. Might as well, since I have no clue as to how long I'm going to be trapped here.

There was a large wooden wardrobe in the far right-hand corner of the room, a basic desk and chair situated on the left side of the bed, with a night stand and lamp on the right.

There were all sorts of beautiful, expensive looking paintings that decorated the walls. They gave the room a classy and elegant feeling. Despite the ugly grey walls, it was actually really cozy-looking and comfortable.

A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, providing the only light source in the room since there were no windows, which lead me to believe I was being held someplace underground, like a basement of sorts.

There were two doors, one I know is the exit, and the other I'm not too sure of.

So, being the curious little cat I am, I decided to go check it out.

Turns out it was a bathroom. A_ really_ big bathroom.

There was a golden tub with intricate designs littered all over the base, a shower with glass encasing, double sinks and the type of lights around the mirrors that you see in movie star dressing rooms.

The walls had red and gold swirly patterns all over them, and the marble floors made the bathroom look like the inside of the freaking Vatican church! It was beautiful to say the least.

_So I can only go around the room, in the bathroom, and a few steps outside the door. That's the reach of this stupid chain._

"Wow . . ." I breathed.

I slid my hand across the smooth granite countertop of the sink, and almost jumped at the sight of my own reflection.

"Oh god . . ." My hair was flying in all directions and I was still in my pyjamas. All in all, I felt ruffled and gross.

_Well I AM in a bathroom. _

Suddenly I caught sight of a dark bundle at the edge of the countertop and slowly made my way over to it. There was a note attached, of course I barely understood it since it was written in Japanese. But I knew enough of it to make out 'for you' in the elegant script.

_I guess they're for me . . . _

I concluded that I would these on after I took my long awaited shower.

***~ No one's POV, with Sasuke. *~**

Sasuke Uchiha strolled lazily down the streets of Konoha, or as he liked to think of it, his prison for life. The terms were that he would carry out his sentence for abandoning the village and travelling with Orochimaru here in the village.

Sasuke couldn't perform missions, or stay a shinobi. He was lucky to have Naruto on his side though, who saved him from the death-sentence.

All around him, ominous whispers floated about the streets as his presence drew the attention of the villagers. Their gossip meant nothing to him. Never had, never will.

However, the treatment he had received from his friends . . . well, that was a whole different story. He was shunned or ignored by most. What surprised him most were Sakura and Ino, who had settled down and had their own families.

His fan-club was definitely gone, and for that he was grateful.

However he kept wondering about something that was in the back of his mind ever since the events of last night.

What was that strange language the girl was speaking? It clearly wasn't Japanese, and he couldn't make any sense of it. He tried to tell her about the bathroom and the clothes he had left for her, but she didn't seem to understand what he was saying.

The only thing he could understand was that she wanted out of the chains, and only because she pointed to them with a pleading look on her face. That much was obvious. But he couldn't let her out.

She belonged to him, and he was determined to keep her a secret, at least for now.

"Isn't that Sasuke Uchiha?" he heard one whisper.

"Yeah . . . I don't even know why they even let him come back. After all the trouble he caused" his companion muttered.

"Mhm, he's just lucky that Naruto kid is on good terms with the fifth Hokage, otherwise he'd be dead for sure"

"Yeah, if only we were so lucky. Konoha doesn't need people like _him_"

_Keep talking losers. You're not hurting me. _

No, their words couldn't hurt him. He had something to live for now. He had someone to love, even if she didn't love him back. Sasuke was determined to change that. For the first time in a long time, he had someone waiting for him at home.

He finally reached the training fields where Naruto was waiting for him. He was a little more lenient with Sasuke then the others, but hardly had time for him since he was training to become the sixth Hokage.

"Baka, you're late" Naruto offered a wide grin and punched Sasuke lightly in the arm.

"Shut up" Sasuke couldn't help but crack a small smirk. Despite his annoyingly happy attitude, Sasuke still enjoyed Naruto's company. He was the closest thing to a brother he had in this whole village.

"So, what's new? Have you perfected your Chidori Nagashi yet?" Naruto asked as he summoned a clone to create a Rasengan.

"Not yet, it's getting a lot stronger though. The shape manipulation needs work" Naruto nodded as he attacked the target dummy and completely obliterated it. "Have you thought about going out with someone? It'd be good for you to get out once in awhile"

Sasuke flinched at the mention of the touchy subject. It was all Naruto brought up these days.

Every time it was just the two of them, Naruto would try and convince him to find a girlfriend. Easy for him to say, he already had one. Sasuke was happy for Naruto and Hinata, but at the same time was envious of the two of them.

It was so simple for some people.

"If I do go out, it'll be with a girl from another village. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the favourite person in Konoha right now" Sasuke sighed, linking his hands behind his neck and he closed his eyes.

Sasuke envisioned his prize, the girl with eyes like liquid silver and hair that burned brighter than fire itself.

"Well that's a little tough, considering YOU can't leave the village at all. How you do plan to pull that off?" Naruto pressed, giving Sasuke his full attention.

"New people come into the village all the time, smart one" Sasuke growled, growing tired of having to keep up this facade.

Naruto shrugged and began throwing kunai and shuriken, "I'm just saying"

He heaved another sigh before turning away from his only friend, "Later, Naruto" Sasuke called over his shoulder as he walked off back to the village.

Back to the person he had waiting for him, back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**.: Held Captive By His Lonely Heart :. [Sasuke Uchiha Story For wolves3000] {o3}**

Created by nightfox101

_heyy all here's chapter 3 hope you like it! Rate && Message me plz and thanks ! :)_

Created by nightfox101 on Friday, December 10, 2010

Tagged:

naruto

,

friends

,

sasuke

,

uchiha

,

kiba

Ideas by: wolves3000  
>Written by: nightfox101 (Hey! Thats me :D)<br>On with the story !  
>-<p>

"Hmm, not bad, not bad at all" I murmured to myself, checking my reflection in the mirror. After my awesome shower I decided to try on the clothes that had supposedly been left for me in the bathroom.

There were three kimonos; one was knee-length and black with a crimson rose design and sash to match, another was white with black swirly designs all over it and a black sash, and the last (the one I have on right now) is a pale blue with violet camellias all over it and a light green sash.

They were all so pretty! I had a hard time deciding on which one to wear. But eventually, I went with the black and red one. I sort of had to pull on the sleeves a bit though; they were just a tad too long for me. Folding the other two kimonos in a neat pile, I walked back into the main room and set them beside the bed.

I sighed and thought, _What to do, what to do_. Over and over again I recited the line. Who knew being a prisoner was so boring?

_When's that damm Uchiha coming back? _

"Grrr" I growled, and flopped onto the large bed, letting my orange hair fly all around me.

From that point on, I pretty much did nothing but stare at the darn ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. "So, so bored . . . . Mmm" I groaned inwardly and rubbed my tired eyes.

I was determined not to fall asleep. I needed to make sure that I got Sasuke to understand that I wanted O.U.T. OUT of these stupid chains!

And so, I lay eagle-sprawled on the bed, awaiting the return of my captor. And boy did I wait!

I was almost half asleep when I felt the familiar creek of the old door attack my ears. _Someone should really get that fixed._ I shot up into a sitting position, giving myself a major head rush in the process. I closed my eyes and held a hand to my head, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

Sasuke's familiar voice spoke, and I turned to stare at him blankly. I had no clue as to what he was saying! I knew I should've paid more attention in Japanese class. _Curse you hindsight!_

From where I was sitting, I could just barely make out a flash of pink on his pale cheeks. _Is he . . . blushing?_ The thought made me laugh. Sasuke Uchiha, the emotionless rock, could actually blush. HA!

I slid off the bed and sauntered over to the ebony haired boy, and stopped a few centimetres away from him. The pink on his cheeks was even more obvious now, due to the close proximity. I was absolutely determined to get him to let me out of these chains! Even if it meant I had to bring out the big guns. That's right; I'm talking . . . _the puppy dog eyes._

"Will you PLEASE let me out?" I knew he wouldn't understand my English, so once again, just like last time, I pointed to the chain around my right ankle. By now the pink was gone, and his dreamy-far off look had been replaced with his usual emotionless and serious expression.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I tried to make my voice as sweet and innocent as possible, trying to win him over using feminine charm. So far, it wasn't going to great . . .

His expression hadn't changed in the least! Not even a tiny little dent in his ice cold mask was detectable. Once more, he spoke to me in his deep voice, and I understood nothing. They spoke so fast it was hard to make sense of the words I COULD understand.

The ones I was able to pick out I couldn't put them into context because by the time I had that figured out he was already saying something else! And so, the vicious cycle of our two languages clashing continued, and before long, I was growing impatient with this silly little game of charades.

_Aha! Bingo!_ The light-bulb finally appeared over my head, giving me an idea! I ran towards the desk and shuffled through one of the drawers, looking for some paper and a pen. _Well, this isn't my world so I guess I'm technically looking for a scroll and a brush._

After some more rummaging, I finally found a blank scroll, a brush and some black ink. I set them all down on the desk and began drawing a picture of a cartoon me, free and out of the chains, with a smiley face in the corner. You know, for good measure.

When I was done my little art session, I walked back to Sasuke and handed it to him. He analyzed the scroll with a blank look on his face, before grabbing the brush from the desk and adding something of his own to it.

He handed the scroll back to me and I saw a giant blotchy 'X' running through the length of my picture. _I take it he's not going to let me go . . ._ Sasuke closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking rather stoic.

I wanted to ask him why, by drawing the letter 'Y' on the scroll, but then I remembered he wouldn't be able to read it. "Crap" I murmured, and trudged wearily back to the bed.

"What a lame day" I heaved a sigh before turning to look at Sasuke once again. Somewhere, in the distance, a voice could be heard shouting. My ears perked up at the sound and I wondered who it was.

My question was soon answered by a disgruntled Sasuke muttering "Naruto". _Naruto? He's here? Oh my gosh! Aw . . . I can't see him. I'm little Uchiha's prisoner._ Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it, and stepped out. Naturally, I followed him to the limit of the chain's reach.

I watched him in envy as he freely walked up the stairs, letting that faint glow of sunlight shine through the dark corridor. My daily dose of vitamin D was cut short when the rays disappeared and I heard the closing of the door. I leaned against the wall, and sunk to the hard, concrete floor.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. This time, I couldn't wait for Sasuke. This thing wasn't going to work itself out like I had initially hoped it would. Now that I know I'm his prisoner, I know he won't let me out of here.

Wherever 'here' is.

**~* Normal POV, with Sasuke *~**

"Naruto, where are we going?" Sasuke asked wearily as the two of them walked down the main street of Konoha. Naruto merely grinned from ear to ear, and laced his hands together behind his back. "You'll see" His voice held more mischief to it than usual, and it made Sasuke question his intentions.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head at his childish friend. More like his only friend. Since everyone still pretty much hated him, and things weren't going to well with the girl he had found either.

Sasuke noticed that his friend was dressed a bit more formally than usual, and his suspicions grew more and more. "Oh, by the way" Naruto began as he turned to look at Sasuke.

"You have a meeting with the Hokage tomorrow morning. A special meeting, Granny-Tsunade said it was real important"

"Alright" Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled once again. He began humming something, strolling casually down the street while the villagers stared at the both of them. They held nothing but admiration for Naruto, their future Hokage . . . but harboured opposite feelings towards Sasuke.

All around their hate-filled glares bore into his back and Sasuke tried to brush it off as nothing. But one can only take so much hate at one time.

"Well, here we are!" Naruto stopped at a fancy looking restaurant, which explained his attire for the evening. "Naruto . . . you didn't . . .?" Sasuke trailed off, knowing Naruto understood full well what he wanted to say but couldn't.

"Come on" Naruto linked arms with his friend and dragged him inside the restaurant to a large table with people chatting noisily all around it. Two vacant seats left.

It was the rookie nine. Everyone was there, and then some. A few had even brought their families with them. Sasuke felt a knot tie up his stomach... he wanted out of there, and fast. "We're here!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

Everyone's face lit up in happiness, but that was soon replaced with a heavy look of disdain. "Sit down, baka" Naruto murmured as he gave Sasuke a little push. He sat down, carefully surveying the expressions on every ones faces.

"N-nice to see y-you made it, Sasuke-kun" Hinata offered a kind smile, and motioned for Naruto to sit beside her. All around the table there were ominous whispers floating around, which was incredibly awkward. Sasuke wondered why Naruto would do this . . . when he knew everyone hated him!

Sakura held a squirming toddler in her lap, a young girl who was the mirror image of her. While her husband, Rock Lee held their second child, a young boy with messy jet black hair and green eyes. Ino was sitting beside Sai, holding her one year old daughter who was pale and had stunning blue eyes and black hair.

Kiba was sitting beside his newest girlfriend Riku, Neji and Tenten sat together, Shikamaru and Temari were seated beside each other, and at the end of the table Shino and Chouji sat at the head.

Yep, just about everyone who didn't want him here, was there.

Sasuke fumed at Naruto's ignorance. Why was he torturing him like this? Did he get some kind of sick enjoyment out of it?

He heaved a sigh and began eating the rice balls laid out in front of him, while everyone continued to talk amongst themselves.

This was going to be a long night.

Sasuke leaned against the wall of the hallway that lead to the bathroom, just a few feet away from the table they were seated at. He hadn't spoken to anyone but Naruto and Hinata the whole time. But he knew that he was the subject of every glare and whisper.

"Naruto, why'd you lie to us, man?" Kiba growled as he put an arm around Riku.

"I didn't lie, I said I was having a dinner party and you're all invited" Naruto shot back, holding onto Hinata's hand tighter. "You never mentioned_ he_ was coming. If I had known, I wouldn't have bothered to show up at all" Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Neji-kun, please d-don't say such things" Hinata muttered shyly, sending a cautious look her cousin's way. "With all due respect Hinata-sama, you and Naruto may be a little more lenient with him. But that doesn't mean the rest of us have to follow suit"

Ino sighed and stood up from the table, "He's right, we're leaving. It's past Moriko's bedtime anyway. Let's go, Sai" She motioned to her husband who quickly followed her out of the restaurant. Naruto rolled his eyes in frustration, "Can't you guys let it go already?" He heaved a sigh of exhaustion.

"Let it go? I don't think I'll ever let go of the fact that I almost died because of him" Neji hissed in frustration, his memories of battling Kidomaru came flashing back into his mind.

"Yeah, Akamaru and I aren't prepared to let that slide either. Come on Riku, let's get out of here" The silent blonde haired kunoichi nodded in agreement and walked outside the door hand in hand with Kiba.

"Naruto it's kind of hard for us to let it go" Shikamaru stated, and that's when Sasuke had reached his boiling point.

"Fine, don't let it go. I never asked you to, so don't trouble your lazy-ass with the thought, Shikamaru" He snapped at his former friend. "S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked in a worried tone, while Naruto just stood there looking stunned.

"Thanks for the dinner, Naruto. It was great" He hissed as he stomped angrily out of the restaurant.

"Tch . . . stupid Naruto . . . and the rookies . . . and . . ." Sasuke came to a stop on the rooftop of a building. The full moon shone brightly against the velvety black sky. He pulled out a scroll from his back pocket when he was sure he was alone, and summoned an Uchiha clan messenger falcon.

Sasuke quickly scribbled a note, with a name and address written across the front. Sasuke folded the note, and tied it to the bird's leg.

"Go"

He watched the bird take off into the sky at record speed with his message attached to its left leg.

After this, he turned on his heel and headed back into Konoha, not sure of what to do next at this point.

Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

**.: Held Captive By His Lonely Heart :. [Sasuke Uchiha Story For wolves3000] {o5}**

Created by nightfox101

_heey errybodyy :) here's chapter 5, you guys seem to like this story and well, i like writing it :D Rate && Message plz and thank you! Enjoy ^.^_

Created by nightfox101 on Sunday, December 19, 2010

Tagged:

naruto

,

sasuke

,

uchiha

,

kiba

,

neji

Ideas by: wolves3000  
>Written by: nightfox101<br>-

**~* Normal POV *~**

Sasuke ran a hand through his spiky black hair, and let a quiet sigh escape. After Kabuto had told him the results of the testing, he had gone back to the library to get more information on a jutsu that could possibly eliminate language barriers.

So far, he only found one scroll with potential information on it. The dim light provided by the lone flickering light bulb in the library did nothing to help either.

Sasuke decided to call it a day, well, a night really, since it was now at least four in the morning. He'd been at this for another hour since he left. Grabbing the scroll, he got up and walked out of the library and towards the entrance to the basement of the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke stepped into the cold uninviting hallway and stopped at the wooden door to open it carefully. He strode soundlessly into the room and went to the bed to check on the girl. She had been here for at least two days since she woke up, and a week before that and he still didn't know her name.

Once he found a way around their communication problem, Sasuke decided the first thing he would ask her would be her name. He walked over to the sleeping girl, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, and her fiery hair sprawled in all directions. She was very beautiful, and looked especially at peace when asleep.

Sasuke slowly brushed long locks of orange out of her face, and leaned in slightly. He looked over her with sad eyes, pained that he had to keep her as a prisoner. She probably resented him for that, no not probably, she DID resent him for that. The image of her face contorted with anger when he refused to let her out that chain was still etched into his mind.

Somehow, he would win her heart . . . but the _how_ part, was still unclear to him.

"SASUKE! YOU AROUND HERE?" Naruto's loud voice pierced the silence of dawn. Sasuke heard his friend's loud shouts, and groaned loudly into his pillow. "Naruto" he growled to himself.

Just then, the events of last night came rushing back into his mind. The meeting with the Hokage, he had completely forgotten about that. Sasuke heaved a sigh and pushed himself off the bed, the blanket sliding off him. He walked over to his closet and got dressed in his usual attire.

"SASUKE, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE MAN!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke now realized he was right below his window. He walked over and poked his head out to see his friend standing casually below.

"Calm down loser. I'll be down in a bit" A smile lit up his face and Sasuke merely shook his head and made his way down the stairs and out the door to where Naruto stood.

"So, what's the meeting about?" Sasuke asked as the two of them made their way out of the compound and into the centre of the village. Once again, heads turned and people whispered.

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes, getting tired of this vendetta the entire village held against him. Meanwhile, Naruto's life was going absolutely perfect. In a year, he would be the new Hokage, and his face would one day be carved into the mountain with the faces of the five previous Hokages.

"Dunno. But granny Tsunade said it was pretty important" Naruto shrugged his shoulders as the two of them entered the Hokage's mansion. He knocked at the wooden door and heard a 'come in' from the other side.

The two boys entered the room to find not only Tsunade and Shizune present in the room, but Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji in there too. Sasuke was a bit taken aback at the scene, but more confused than anything.

"You're late" Tsunade closed her eyes and laced her fingers together to let her chin rest on top of them. "Sorry granny, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start" Naruto laughed and punched Sasuke lightly in the arm.

"Tsunade-sama has something very important to discuss with you, Sasuke" Shizune explained as she went to stand behind the Hokage's chair.

"If this has something to do with Sasuke, then why are WE all here?" Kiba crossed his arms in front of his chest, a stoic expression resided on his face. The room was suddenly filled with murmurs and tiny complaints.

"Alright, enough. Now I've called you all here for a very specific reason. The reason being, the revival of the Uchiha clan" Tsunade explained, opening her eyes and gazing at the six boys in front of her. Sasuke let out an involuntary gasp. This was the last thing he thought he'd be hearing from the Hokage.

_Do they know about her?_ He asked himself, as he tried to regain his composure without success. _Do they know about Kabuto's tests as well? _His mind began to race, and his heartbeat sped up tenfold.Sasuke tried to expel the thought from his mind.

"The revival of the Uchiha?" Neji exclaimed in surprise, and he cast a hate-filled glare Sasuke's way. "Come again, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru was also shocked, however his eyes were glued to the Hokage, as he tried to figure out what she was thinking.

"You heard me. Now, we all know the Uchiha kekkei genkai is the Sharingan, a valuable eye technique that has been passed down for generations in our village alone. Sasuke, you're the only one left who possesses this trait, considering the whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi are currently unknown. To let the Sharingan die would provide quite disastrous to the village. So, here's what I am going to do to ensure this doesn't happen. Sasuke, you have a month and a half to find a suitable wife, and one year to bear an heir" Tsunade was almost out of breath by the end of her explanation.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but how do we fit into the picture?" Kiba pressed, leaning against the wall. "Let me finish. Sasuke will have to search for a wife outside the village. So, to ensure he doesn't try to pull a fast one on us, you will all accompany him to various villages throughout the Land of Fire to keep an eye on him"

"WHAT?" Chouji shouted in anger, the bag of chips in his hand was crushed when his hand tightened around it. "Hokage-sama I beg you to revise your decision" Neji stepped forward and leaned closer to the Hokage, "I'm quite sure you're aware of what happened the _last_ time" he hissed in a dangerously low voice.

"Yes, Neji I am aware. However, you are the only Jonin and Chuunin we have left to spare for this mission. Everyone else has duties here in the village and can't spare a month and a half away" She leaned back in her chair and sighed, "Look, I know you don't want to do this, but I'm afraid there's just no choice in the matter"

Neji rolled his eyes and took a few steps backwards. "You leave tomorrow afternoon. I suggest you use the rest of today to pack whatever is necessary. You're dismissed" Tsunade waved them off and they all filed out of the room one by one. Not one of them even sparing Sasuke a glance.

"Well, this just got awkward" Naruto muttered shyly, as he walked alongside his friend. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed..." Sasuke hissed under his breath._ I don't need a wife; I already have someone who is guaranteed to strengthen the Uchiha bloodline_._ But if I refuse the mission . . . it might look suspicious_.

He decided to just play along with it for the time being. Maybe if he just pretended to be interested, and he just happened to NOT find anyone, and they bought it, and they deemed the mission a failure, the Hokage would forget about it?

But how was he going to explain to the girl that he wouldn't be here for a whole month and a half?

That would be the challenging part.

Or, he could just NOT tell her and let her figure it out for herself. Maybe that would be for the best? All he would need to do is provide enough food and water for the month and she would be set.

"Mmm, good morning world and all those who inhabit it" I yawned as I stretched my arms wide. For the first time in a while, I felt totally rested and just a bit . . . hung-over? _That can't be right . . . I don't drink._

My head felt all weird and I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. The light bulb appeared over my head once again as I recalled the events of however long ago it was that Sasuke handed me that damm sushi.

"The sushi . . . HE SPIKED MY SUSHI! The nerve of that jerk!" I hissed, getting up angrily and stomping around the room to blow off some steam. "Stupid Sasuke . . . stupid sushi . . . stupid EVERYTHING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I kept walking around until eventually I stopped and noticed something new about the room I was in. There was something added to it.

A mini-fridge was now plugged into the wall beside the wooden wardrobe. I walked over to it, and swung the door open. "Hmm" I murmured. The fridge was filled with so much food; it almost looked like it couldn't fit it all! And water bottles lined the door. Looked like there was enough food here to last awhile.

The mini fridge had distracted me from the fact that that arse had the nerve to drug my food with something. _Great, now I'm thinking about it again_.

You know, up until now, I've tried to keep calm, tried to keep a level head about all this. But spiking my food is the last straw!_ Oh when he gets back here I'll give him a piece of my mind!_

But the thought brought a new question with it . . . when WILL he come back? It seems to me that he just up and disappears whenever he wants to. Then it struck me, I have NO idea as to when he'll be back again.

But . . . he'll have to come back eventually. Right? RIGHT?


	5. Chapter 5

**.: Held Captive By His Lonely Heart :. [Sasuke Uchiha Story For wolves3000] {o6}**

Created by nightfox101

Ideas by: wolves3000  
>Written by: nightfox101<br>-

**~* Normal POV *~**

Backpack in hand, Sasuke once again made his way to the Uchiha compound basement in the early hours of the morning. Later on this afternoon, he would be departing on a fool's errand... finding a wife in another village.

The only reason he had complied with this mission? Avoid suspicion. He was already on thin ice with the Hokage as it was, and Sasuke was determined not to make things harder than they needed to be.

Sasuke stepped into the room, careful of the creaking door and walked over to the bed to see the fiery haired girl deep in slumber. The fact that he wouldn't see her for a month and a half created an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach... so much could go wrong.

What if someone broke into the compound? What if she got sick? What if she didn't have enough to eat/drink? Ah yes, these thoughts had been swirling in his mind ever since they had left the Hokage's mansion yesterday.

Sasuke looked over her still form, the only movement was that of her chest which rose and fell with each quiet breath she took. Sasuke leaned in and carefully placed a light kiss on her forehead. He noticed the corners of her mouth tug upwards into a small smile, before she rolled onto her side.

As quiet as he came in, he left. A prayer in his mind that he would be able to survive the next month and a half.

"Lee? What're you doing here?" Kiba glanced at Lee, who was doing push-ups in front of the village gates. "I have been assigned to this mission at the last minute!" He stood up and gave Kiba a thumbs up, who rolled his eyes in return.

"Let us press on with the fire of youth and complete this mission!" Lee excitedly punched the air with his fist, the flames of youth burning in his eyes. "Alright Dai, Emiko, say good-bye to daddy!" Sakura smiled sweetly at the two young children, her daughter holding her right hand, and her son holding her left.

The two toddlers ran up to their father and he hugged them both, "I will miss you two so much! Please behave for your mother" Lee smiled and ruffled their hair. Emiko, like any other girl, pouted at her pink hair being messed up. She tried desperately to straighten it out.

"I'm gunna miss you" Sakura murmured as they kissed, "I'll be home soon, don't worry!" He gave a reassuring smile and Sakura nodded as he took their kids hand in hand before making their way back into the village.

Meanwhile, Chouji and Shikamaru were casually making conversation with the gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo. Neji leaned against the great wall that surrounded Konoha with his eyes closed and his head inclined towards the earth.

Naruto was busy stuffing his face with last minute Ramen that had served as his breakfast. Yes, the blonde haired shinobi had woken up quite late... as usual. This served as a surprise to no one however; they had come to expect it after knowing him for so long. "G-good luck on your mission Naruto-kun" Hinata murmured shyly as Naruto pulled her into a quick embrace.

"I'll be back before you know it, believe it!" Naruto assured her before placing a quick peck on her lips, causing Hinata to blush madly. Naruto chuckled before noticing a certain ebony haired shinobi walking towards them. "Sasuke! Glad you made it buddy"

Sasuke offered a smirk and nodded curtly to Hinata, and she returned it with a smile. "Ready to go?" Naruto asks with a smile, Sasuke merely nods and replies with a sigh, "Unfortunately... yes"

"Whoa... look at ... just ... whoa" Naruto was all but drooling, as he looked over all the pretty girls in their first stop. Sasuke elbowed him in the rib cage, "You've already got a girlfriend, dork" He shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked about with feigned interest.

To think, he'd have to keep up this senseless charade for over a month. It was daunting. Everyone had decided to split up and search for people, this way they would be able to cover more ground and move on faster to the next village within the week. Chouji and Shikamaru were a pair, and Neji, Lee, and Kiba were a group of three.

Of course, everyone knew the REAL reason for splitting up... none of them (except the forgiving Lee) wanted to spend more time than was necessary with the traitor of Konoha, second only to his brother Itachi.

Sasuke let Naruto loose... big mistake. Naruto would go up to random girls and begin inspecting them, which often lead to him being smacked in the face. Also, earning him such titles as 'pervert' and 'freak'. On the rare occasion he DIDN'T get slapped, Naruto would bring the girl over to Sasuke.

"Isn't she pretty?" He cooed, as if looks were the only thing that was important. The girl was indeed very pretty, and she blushed heavily at the sight of Sasuke, who merely shrugged his shoulders with closed eyes.

He found himself wondering why he would bother with these girls, none of them could strengthen the bloodline like the girl he already had. Kabuto had proven that already. Especially after all the trouble he went through to obtain her in the first place...

And so, the day passed by with no one having much success. The group all went to their shared suite in the inn. Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee all had dinner together in a quaint restaurant in the centre of the village, while Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba ate in a separate location.

Sasuke slid into the hot bath water, closed his eyes, and let out a relaxed sigh. Today had been a living hell...

Somehow, he found his mind wandering to the day he decided to come back...

**[Flashback]**

"_So, you've decided to stop your pursuit of Uchiha Itachi, is that correct?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair and stared curiously at the young Uchiha who stood in front of her. Sasuke nodded grimly, "I... have given up on that" he muttered. "Isn't it great, granny Tsunade?" Naruto, who was also present, spoke up._

"_Well, I must admit this is a surprise. Good or bad, I still don't know" A contemplative look crossed the Hokage's face, "But, Orochimaru is dead, and Sasuke came back. That's good, right?" Naruto looked hopeful._

_The rain was pouring down heavily outside the mansion, and a thick fog had descended upon the Hidden Leaf Village. The entire city was in a dark shadow. _

"_Yes, that is true... however, that does not excuse the fact that he chose to follow Orochimaru of his own accord. I'm sure you're aware of the penalty for missing-nin's, right Sasuke?" Naruto gulped, everyone knew the penalty... death._

_Unlike his friend, Sasuke showed no sign of fear or falter, he managed to keep his face level even though his mind was screaming at him to flee the scene and get as far away as possible._

_Only, he knew he wouldn't get far. The ANBU would be on him like white on rice. He probably wouldn't even make it out of the village gates. So, his feet remained glued to the floor, in ignorance of his conscience's pleading to get out._

"_Granny listen to me, please. It really wasn't Sasuke's fault! He had that stupid curse mark on him, Orochimaru put it on him. That's what drove him to Orochimaru in the first place! And if his clan... hadn't been killed... then none of this would've ever happened in the first place! It's not his fault... please, just don't kill him" The tears had begun to roll, and Naruto's fists were shaking._

_Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh as she processed Naruto's words. In some way... he was right. There were many things that had contributed to Sasuke's thirst for power and the desire to kill his brother. It was all for revenge. All for something that he had no control over. _

"_Naruto... I hope you know what you're doing. Alright, I will let him live. But here are the conditions. You are not to leave the village under any circumstance unless I approve of it, you are stripped of your rights as a Shinobi of this village, and you will not partake in missions. Should you break any of these conditions, mark my words the ANBU will hunt you down faster than you can say 'Leaf Village'. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Uchiha?" _

_Sasuke nodded solemnly, and after the Hokage had dismissed them, he walked out of the mansion and back to the Uchiha compound._

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

The knocking at the door had interrupted Sasuke from his trip down memory lane, and Naruto's voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "Sasuke, are you done? C'mon I need to use the bathroom!" He whined, jumping up and down, trying to hold in... Well, you know.

Sasuke sighed and got out of the bath reluctantly, and got dressed into his night clothing before exiting the bathroom. Naruto rushed in, in a hurry and slammed the door shut behind him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and flopped onto the twin size bed provided.

In moments, he was sound asleep, dreaming of going back home to his dream girl (haha :P).

"You! Lovely maiden! Would you be interested in the youthful Sasuke Uchiha for a husband?" Lee had asked the same question to almost every pretty girl that walked by... he was worse than Naruto.

Today, everyone had decided to travel in a group. They wanted to get this stinking mission over with so that they could go back to their families in Konoha. The six boys watched in embarrassment as Lee was smacked upside the head by a very angry redhead.

This happened a few more times over the course of the day.

"Lee... just stop" Neji hissed in frustration, "Let Sasuke find his own wife *mumbles* Who would want a traitor anyway" He had hoped that Sasuke hadn't heard him... but unknown to him, Sasuke heard it perfectly.

_One more remark like that... and I'm quitting this stupid mission! _He hissed in his mind, growing more tired of their behaviour with every passing minute. Sasuke would just return to Konoha and win the girl's heart, and marry her and they'd live happily ever after.

Of course, this was easier said than done. Kabuto even said it was unusual for someone who isn't of Uchiha decent to be able to strengthen the bloodline by that much... that had to count for something, right? The only other way to do this was to marry someone who is 100% Uchiha ... and everyone knew that wasn't happening.

"One hundred twenty-one, one hundred twenty-two, and one hundred twenty three" I counted the number of crystals on the hanging chandelier. Yes, I have reverted to counting things in the room. You would be too if you were stuck here for two days with nothing to do...

_Well, I see Uchiha doesn't plan on coming back for awhile..._ I thought lazily to myself. How do I know this? Well, the mini-fridge beside the wardrobe obviously means he won't be around to feed me himself. Then again, that's a blessing in itself, seeing as how he spiked my sushi last time...

After the counting was finished, I recorded it in the blank scroll I had found in the desk earlier this morning.

Once more, I found myself with nothing to do but dream up crazy escape plans. My first one that I planned to test out right now? Pull the chain out of the wall. I knew it wouldn't work... but hey, I had to try, right? I didn't plan on being left to rot in this room for the rest of my days.

So, I opened the door that lead to the outside hallway and walked to the limit of the chain's reach. The cold metal dug into the flesh of my right ankle from the pull. Kneeling down, I grabbed the taught metal chains with both hands and began to pull as hard as I could.

This continued until my arms felt like limp noodles at my sides, I was panting and out of breath. _Plan A- Failed._

"Okay, moving on to Plan B" I say as I confidently stride into the room and sit down by the crevice between the bed and the wall where the chains originated. Plan B was to loosen up the shackle and possibly slide my foot out of it.

After taking a good look at it when I tried on the knee-length kimono (that I'm still wearing now) I noticed that they weren't that tight around my foot. _Alright. I can do this with a little elbow grease!_

I inhaled sharply and furiously began trying to slide my right foot out of the shackle. I tried everything... pulling, twisting, you name it. It wasn't tight... but it was tight enough to NOT let my foot through. _Goddamnit_. I wasn't going to give up however... yet.

The minutes passed by and I became exhausted by the futile effort I was putting in. Then, I had another idea. Here it is; I take a bath, and when my foot is all slippery from the water, I slide it out then! _Ha-ha... its frikin fool proof! _

_- One bath later-_

Okay, so apparently I was wrong...it's not fool proof at all. My long orange hair was in a Chinese style bun, and I was once again wearing the black and crimson kimono. It had become my favourite over the short time it has come to be in my possession.

I tried desperately to slide my wet foot out of the shackle. Yeah, it wasn't working.

I sighed in defeat and flopped onto the comfy queen-sized bed. _What would I have done if I could escape anyway? _I found myself wondering. It was true, I had no real plan as to what I would do if I did escape from here.

_I suppose I could go out into the village... but that wouldn't help since they all speak Japanese and none English. That wouldn't work out too well. Plus, they'd probably think I was a spy or something and I'd end up being captured by ANBU..._

My thoughts were interrupted by the familiar creak of that stupid old door. I launched myself into a sitting position._ I knew Uchiha wouldn't forget about me that easy_! I smirked triumphantly, "I -..."

I trailed off midsentence as I stared at the person before me. He was definitely an Uchiha; his Sharingan was proof of that. However, he wasn't the Uchiha I was expecting to see.

"Itachi...Uchiha?"


	6. Chapter 6

**.: Held Captive By His Lonely Heart :. [Sasuke Uchiha Story For wolves3000] {o7}**

Created by nightfox101

Ideas by : wolves3000  
>Written by: nightfox101<br>-

So, another Uchiha shows up just when the other leaves – awesome. It's not like I needed another surprise, what with being kidnapped by Sasuke, and now having ITACHI show up here as well. What a life.

His Sharingan eyes never left my silver ones for even a second; we were locked in a staring contest of sorts. He hadn't moved since he'd seen me, his hand was still curled around the doorknob.

Itachi asked me something in Japanese that, of course, I didn't understand. If I had to venture a guess as to what he said though, it would probably have been something like 'what's your name' or 'what are you doing here' or 'who are you'.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you" I reply, making an X-shape with my arms, he seemed to get the picture. Of course, I was a little surprised when he just turned and _left_. The door creaked once more as it swung shut behind him.

"Well... that was interesting" I mumble in a confused tone, wondering just what the heck was going on here. Sasuke's been gone for well over a day now, and doesn't show signs of coming back anytime soon.

I walk over to the mini-fridge and pull out a water bottle, and take a quick swig. I place the water bottle on the wooden night stand on the right side of the bed, and sit down on the soft crimson fabric of the sheets.

The clanking of the chains could be heard with each movement of my right foot. I waited patiently, silently wishing Itachi would return, maybe he would let me out?

_Creeeeeeeeaaaaak._

Wish granted.

He walked in swiftly and silently, and I noticed something in his hands. I pushed myself off the bed and took a hesitant step closer to him. It was a scroll he was carrying with him.

I watched intently as he rolled the scroll across the floor revealing a bunch of characters and other things I couldn't understand written neatly in black ink. The scroll eventually came to a stop at the bathroom door.

Itachi bit his thumb, drawing the blood, and he pressed it in the centre of the scroll and made a hand-sign. He muttered something and all of a sudden there was a flash of white light. I closed my eyes to protect myself from the blinding light.

My arms instinctively shot out in front of me in a protective stance. _What the hell is happening?_

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking several times to get used to it. A panic attack came over me... all around me there was nothing but black. "What the...?" I whispered in utter confusion.

I appeared to be standing on nothing, just... floating. _What is this? Is it some kind of jutsu I've never seen before? Did Itachi use a genjutsu on me or something?_

I wanted to know where I was, until I heard Itachi speak...in plain English. "Where is my brother?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to me. His Sharingan eyes narrowed, as if he was staring straight through me.

Apparently, in my trance, I hadn't noticed his presence here too. Wherever 'here' was, that is. I think I've said this before... but I'm kinda tired of opening my eyes and seeing I'm somewhere different than I was before. To be honest, it's getting kinda old.

"Hell if I know, I haven't seen him in over a day" I answer, and his eyes narrow on me even more if possible. His intimidating presence made me feel so... small. Took all I had to stop myself from cowering in the corner like a baby.

"What language is it that you speak?" A contemplative look crosses Itachi's face, "English" I mutter, just loud enough for him to hear. "Speaking of English ... how are you even speaking it?"

Itachi shook his head, raven bangs flying around his face. "We're in your mind; there are no language barriers here. I put up a special jutsu in this room that annihilates barriers like these. I understand you, you understand me" He explained, hiding his Sharingan eyes behind pale eyelids.

_So he can understand me because he's in my mind... what the heck? If we're in my mind, and my body's in my mind... wait... okay now I'm just confusing myself..._

"English. I've heard of this language, though I highly doubt many people speak this tongue" Itachi said, more to himself than to me. _Great, so no one around here speaks English. Big help indeed._

I nervously tuck a long lock of fiery orange hair behind my ear. Suddenly, the light is back and my eyes close quickly, arms out protectively once again.

When I thought it safe to open them again, I found myself standing in the same room we were in before. Itachi was already at the door, he said something that I couldn't understand, and then he left.

That was the last I saw of him.

"Come... on... stupid...!"

I hiss, with a death grip on the taught metal chain. Yeah, I know it's stupid to try and pull it out again after I failed the last time, but it's been TWO weeks and I just have to try and get out of here.

I used all my strength to pull as hard as I possibly could. _I knew I should've taken physical fitness again..._

Once again, my arms fell to my sides, and a breath of exhaustion was caught in my throat. "Dammit all" I sigh in defeat... two weeks, two WHOLE weeks of nothing to do but try out futile escape plans that always end up failing. Hence, the 'futile' part.

Sasuke's been gone for a really long time... I mean I knew he wouldn't be back for awhile but disappearing for two weeks? Really? Dick move Sasuke... dick move.

I have no clue as to where he is or when he'll be back, or if he's even ALIVE. Well I certainly hope he is, I mean, he's my only ticket outta here.

I looked down at my bleeding foot. Whenever I had tried to pull or twist on the shackle fastened to my ankle, it would scrape furiously against the skin and cut it horribly. By now most of it has dried up and formed a hardened layer of dried blood.

The warm blood trickled down to the floor from the newest cut, leaving a dark black stain.

It really is useless, isn't it?

**~* Normal POV, with Sasuke *~**

Sasuke twirled the brush between his fingers, debating with himself on what to write in his latest note. The blank scroll seemed to glare at him, challenging him to write something.

_A kimono... yeah, that'd be good_. He thought to himself. Sasuke was making a list of things he needed from Granny Cat. On top of weapons, he was in need of more clothes for the girl.

Everyone else had turned in for the night, and Naruto's loud obnoxious snoring could be heard three villages over. Scratching the back of his head, he jotted down a few more things he needed.

His mind wandered to her... was she alright? Ah yes, the golden question. His need to know was overwhelming. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of something happening to her... after he worked so hard to bring her here. There was no way he would let all his hard work go down the drain.

Sasuke quickly shut out the morbid thoughts, and turned his attention to the scroll before him. By the time they were done with the other villages, all these things should be ready to pick up.

Luckily Granny Cat's town was on the way to Konoha. However... they would need an excuse to stop there on the way back.

Sasuke knew he couldn't risk taking any longer than the set time period. Not only would Tsunade be furious, but the girl might starve to death or something else equally as terrible.

No, she was too special... too unique to lose. He simply couldn't risk it. So how was this going to work...? Sasuke hissed in frustration, and added he needed these things made quite urgently. Surely Granny Cat could do it, after all she had been serving the Uchiha for who knows how long.

Sasuke opened the window of the inn, and took out his summoning scroll. He bit down on his thumb and pressed it to the paper of the scroll, and in a puff of smoke an Uchiha messenger hawk had appeared.

He tied the scroll to its scrawny leg and watched it fly off into the midnight sky.

Sasuke let out an exhausted sigh, and decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be another busy day...

"Yoo-hoo, sleepy-head GET UP!" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's ear, earning him a pillow to the face.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go! We're already late" Sasuke attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes before pushing himself off the bed.

After their morning routines were finished and they looked decent, the two of them stepped out of their shared room and walked out to the rendezvous point; a small restaurant around the corner.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Naruto punched the air with his fist excitedly, "YES! LET US GO WITH THE FIRE OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted in response, earning him a warning-glare from the manager of the restaurant, and several awkward stares from the customers.

"Keep it down, you're creepin out the regulars" He growled, his bulky hand forming a fist on the counter. Everyone sweat-dropped and decided it was probably better if they left the restaurant of their own accord before they were _kicked_ out by a very ticked off manager.

And so, everyone took off on their own or with a partner in search of a suitable wife for Sasuke. This mission was completely unnecessary... however it needed to at least be attempted. Otherwise the Hokage would have their heads if they didn't.

Sasuke told Naruto it might be best if he went alone for today. Though he had no plan to search for wife, he did plan to find a tailor and perhaps by some gifts for the girl.

Attempt escape, take a nap, eat, shower, sleep, and repeat.

Yep, that was basically how my days were spent lately. Sounds really boring doesn't it? Well, it is. To top it off, I think I've permanently damaged the skin over my ankle... lovely. I decided to give up on the notion that my foot could slip out of the shackle if I tried really hard.

In reality, if I tried really hard, I'd just end up losing more blood, and I'd be in even more pain.

I yawned loudly, and stretched my arms above my head, in a yoga-type fashion. Another nap, come and gone. Yeah, my favourite thing to do now is just sleep... how lame is that? I've run out of cracks in the wall to count and crystals on the chandelier to keep track of.

The only thing left to do would be to count the number of tiles on the bathroom floor...

I shuddered at the thought. I got enough of math in school.

_Creeeeeaaaaaaak._

My eyes jerked in the direction of the door, to see a familiar raven-haired shinobi walk in once again. Three guesses on whom it is, you've got a 50/50 chance of being right on which Uchiha brother it is.

If you guessed Itachi, then you my friend are a regular Sherlock. Be proud.

Once again, he bit his thumb and placed it on the scroll that was still lying on the floor, undisturbed since the time he brought it down here. I was engulfed in the familiar white light, and once again I found myself in the darkness of my mind.

"...Hello to you too?" I mutter as I take a few steps closer to Itachi, who is watching me closely with his crimson orbs. He nods solemnly, and I only just noticed how much taller he is than me. He TOWERS over me, it's kinda scary.

"What is your name?"


	7. Chapter 7

**: Held Captive By His Lonely Heart :. [Sasuke Uchiha Story For wolves3000] {o9}**

Created by nightfox101

Tagged:

story

,

sasuke

,

itachi

,

request

**~* Normal POV *~**

Sasuke wandered aimlessly around the confines of the deserted Uchiha compound. He surveyed the old, poorly-cared for houses which had once upon a time, been cared for by the members of his fallen clan. He looked at the two-story house that had belonged to his neighbours.

Since it was obvious no one inhabited it, Sasuke toyed with the idea of taking down this house, and expanding his own estate. If he was going to have children, there needed to be ample room. And well, since no one was living there, it wouldn't hurt anyone to take it down.

Of course, it was a bit too soon for children, but the need to plan ahead was evident. He had one year to bear an heir to the Uchiha bloodline, or the Hokage would be furious... and who knows what could follow that. Lady Tsunade was pretty unpredictable; this, everyone knew.

The estate in which he lived in with his family before the massacre was in terrible shape, and needed to be cleaned up. He decided to leave that matter for a later date.

And so, the hours passed by like minutes, and Sasuke had collected a vast amount of unused baby supplies that had been left untouched and undisturbed for the longest time.

It was late in the evening when he decided to check on the girl downstairs (still not knowing her name at all, he had taken to referring to her as 'the girl'). He had made dinner for the two of them, and carried the plates in his hands.

Sasuke made it to the basement, and used his shoulder to push open the creaky door.

There she was, sitting comfortably on the bed in a long black and white kimono. Her fiery orange tresses flowed like a river down her shoulders, ending just below the chest. Liquid silver eyes were concentrated on the pages of a book (presumably one that had been found in the desk) and darted from right to left as they skimmed over the letters.

When she heard the creaking of the door, she averted her silver eyes to meet his obsidian gaze. Kim saw the steaming hot plate of food in his hands, and looked sceptical about it, eyeing it cautiously. Sasuke noticed this and hesitantly made his way towards the bed.

He handed her the plate, and she gladly accepted it, their hands brushed together briefly before the connection was cut short. A light pink tinge spread across the raven-haired shinobi's face, and he cast his gaze off to the side in an effort to conceal it from sight.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Kim was much more perceptive than he initially thought she'd be. She saw the blush across his face for the brief moment before it was hidden from her sight. Kim held back a chuckle from his failure at being inconspicuous.

She pushed the thoughts aside, and turned her attention to the food in front of her and began working away at it. And so, the two ate in an uncomfortable silence, every so often stealing a glance at one another, hoping the action went unnoticed.

After they had both finished, the plates were set on the desk, clinking together as the porcelain made contact. Kim leaned her back on the wooden frame of the headboard and gave a content sigh. She stared at him through half-lidded eyes, with an utterly bored expression on her fine features.

_A real ice queen_.

Sasuke thought, before getting up and walking out with the dinner plates in hand. He shuddered at the thought of being given the cold shoulder, and now knew how Sakura must've felt every time he ignored her... or anyone for that matter.

He was in the kitchen washing up the dishes when he heard a knock at the door. Curious as to who would visit him at this hour, Sasuke reluctantly made his way through the living room and towards the front door.

When he opened it, there stood the Lady Hokage followed by two members of the ANBU Black Ops on either side of her. Perhaps she had come to lecture him about the mission being a failure...? No, if she wanted to do that, she would've just summoned him to her office. But for the Hokage to come and visit him personally in his own home... it had to be important.

"Tsunade-sama" Sasuke nodded curtly and motioned for them to come inside. He showed them to the living room, with Sasuke sitting on the couch directly opposite the Hokage, and the two ANBU standing behind her.

"We need to talk, Sasuke" Tsunade narrowed her brown orbs, her lips pressed into a hard line. She was definitely frustrated. "What of?" Sasuke asked, even though he already guessed the answer.

"I'm very disappointed... the mission turned out to be failure" He watched her left index finger twitch, presumably a sign of anger. Tsunade was in a less-than-friendly mood, and wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it.

"Now, here's what's going to happen, Sasuke. You will go out again to re-do the mission. Either you come back with a wife, or you don't come back at all this time. This is too important to overlook. I didn't want to resort to this... but if you should fail a second time, depending on the circumstances you will either be removed from the village or we will find a wife for you" She explained, mildly out of breath by the end of the long speech.

Boy, she really wanted the clan restored ASAP. "You have two to three months for preparation" Tsunade laced her hands together and closed her eyes. Sasuke breathed in the information he had recently received, and asked "What about my house? I can't just leave it for Kami knows how long?"

"Don't worry about that, your house will be fine for a few months or more. Or however long it takes you to find someone" Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Tsunade had actually sent out messages to the villages in the Fire country and all their allied villages in other countries such as Sunagakure as a precaution in case he didn't find anyone.

"I'll see myself out" The Hokage nodded before getting up and leaving out the door, followed by the two ANBU that had accompanied her and stayed silent throughout the meeting.

Sasuke slumped against the soft fabric of the couch... things just kept on getting worse for the poor boy. He already had someone but he didn't want anybody to know about her, she was just too important to give up and let her get taken away.

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from one of the bedrooms, Sasuke's old bedroom to be exact. When he went to go check out what had caused the disturbance, he found none other than his brother climbing in through the window.

Sasuke stared at Itachi in shock, and barely managed to ask "Itachi... what do you want?" Not in a rude way of course, more along the lines of curiosity. He knew Itachi would be coming, but not this soon.

"I'm here to train you for the upcoming war, Oto-san" Itachi answered, smiling down at his younger sibling. Sasuke noticed his Sharingan was deactivated, but pushed the thought aside for the time being.

"I don't have much time... I'm being ordered to go out in three months on a mission to find a wife. Otherwise, I'd have a lot more time to train with you, Onii-san" Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky raven hair.

Itachi pondered the time limit in his mind, before making the decision to get right to the point he wanted to discuss.

"What's that girl doing downstairs in the hidden room, Sasuke?" He asked, with a joyful smirk playing on his lips. A deep red hue bloomed across Sasuke's cheeks, making Itachi's smirk grow wider. "Well... I ... umm" Sasuke nervously scratched the back of his head, with a sheepish smile on his face.

Itachi smiled, "She's the one you chose to help revive the clan, isn't she?"

Sasuke's blush deepened until he was beet red, and he merely nodded at the question.

"Good choice. There is something about that girl that is unique... have you picked up on it yet, Sasuke?" The red on Sasuke's face faded and his sheepish grin disappeared, replaced with a more serious expression.

"I had her blood tested and the results came back that she could make my blood stronger. So future Uchiha heirs would also be a lot stronger as well" Sasuke explained. Itachi followed with a nod, his smile also fading.

"There is something else I have to tell you. I'm sick, and I don't know how much time I have left. That is why I agreed to train you for the war since I might not be around to help" Itachi explained, with a grimace.

Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock, he always knew from the Mangekyo Sharingan that his health would be in jeopardy... but not this soon in his life. Itachi was only in his late twenties for Kami's sake!

"Is there anything I can do? Surely there has to be something" Sasuke pressed, saddened by the thought of losing his last relative... his closest friend. He was sure he couldn't handle losing Itachi. If there was a way to combat his illness, Sasuke would stop at nothing to find it.

Itachi shook his head before turning his back to Sasuke and heading for the window once more. "I'll be back in the morning" He called over his shoulder before disappearing into the night.

Sasuke sighed, and tousled his raven locks before walking to the desk in his own room.

Time to call in another favour from Kabuto...

Sasuke quickly wrote another note addressed to him stating clearly what he needed to be done before having his fastest Uchiha messenger falcon deliver it.

The next morning, Kabuto was at the door waiting for Sasuke.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He questioned, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "There's not a lot of time. This has to be done and fast" Sasuke explained with few words. "There has to be something... if you need more blood I can get it for you easily. But I need this done ASAP"

"Just another vial's worth will be sufficient, if you wouldn't mind collecting it" Kabuto stated professionally. "Wait here then" Sasuke ordered, before going to the kitchen.

He bent down to the kitchen sink, and rummaged around a few bottles before he found what he was looking for. Chloroform.

Sasuke put some on a cloth he had gotten from the counter.

He REALLY didn't want to have to do what he was about to next...  
>-<p> 


End file.
